The Blue Flower
by Clover-tan
Summary: There's a rare flower that Maka wants, so Chrona decides to go out of his way to find it.. but luck isn't always on his side. ChronaxMaka Oneshot. Chrona is portrayed as a boy in this story.


This is my first MakaxChrona FanFic ^^ I hope you like it~! Chrona's gender isn't revealed yet right? Well, he (I refer to him/her as a 'male') does seem very feminine, so I don't know if MakaxChrona would be yuri or not.. But, oh well ^^ who cares? So, in this FanFic, I'll refer to Chrona as a boy :] enjoy~! Please review as well [By the way, Justin isn't an 'evil character' yet in this FanFic.] And the 'Lazuli Flower' that I mentioned in this FanFic isn't real.. I made it up =3= and Ragarok isn't in this FanFic (Sorry, but I hate him.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater~ :3 You can't sue me~ *does the Lucky Star Paffendorf dance*

* * *

"Chrona, please don't sit in that corner." Chrona turned around to see Maka, sitting on a bench and smiling at him. "Come, sit next to me," she insisted reassuringly.

They sat there quietly, Chrona was too hesitant and shy to start a conversation, and Maka was unaware of that; she was reading a book. He finally plucked up the courage to talk to her, but even so, he stuttered as he spoke.

"M-Maka… what are you reading?"

"Ah, it's a book relating to the Lazuli Flower," she replied. She pointed to a picture of a deep blue flower in her book and smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it? I've been reading this book, hoping that there'll be some details about its location.." She folded her current page and closed the book. "Seems like I have no luck finding it, though." She sighed in disappointment.

Chrona hated to see her upset, he wanted to say something to make her feel better, but he didn't know what to say. He tried anyway.

"M-Maka -"

The doors swung open and in stepped a familiar figure. A white-haired teenager with piercing crimson eyes. Soul.

"Hey Maka, let's go eat lunch."

Maka stopped pouting and put on a cheerful smile. She nodded her head and walked over to stand beside him. As they were about to leave, she turned around to wave at Chrona.

"I'll see you later~!"

* * *

Chrona moved over to sit back in the corner and faced the wall. "Soul's always there for Maka.. But why? Why does he always have to take her away from me..?" he mumbled miserably. "But I've never helped her… She saved me so many times, yet I did nothing…."

"Lazuli Flower? Never heard of it." Soul shrugged his shoulders and took a bite off Maka's breadstick. "Yeah, I thought so. As if you'd know stuff like this… I wonder where it grows..? I sure would want one.." Maka was so busy pondering that she hadn't noticed her soup getting cold. "I wonder if Chrona knows anything about it…" she wondered.

Chrona pictured the flower in her head and began to draw it on the wall. "Lazuli Flower…. Looks so familiar…" he thought to himself. "Mistress Medusa.. She had one in her vase once…" He started to reminisce that moment.

* * *

"_Mistress, what's this flower?" Chrona reached her hand out to touch one of the petals but was scolded by Medusa._

"_Don't touch it!!" she hissed angrily. _

_Chrona backed away and tilted her head down sadly. "Where did you find it, mistress?"_

_Medusa laughed spitefully. "You couldn't get it even if you tried," she taunted. But she told him anyway. "I found it on a steep hill near Shibusen."_

_Chrona gazed at the flower in admiration. "It's very pretty.." he mumbled._

_Medusa turned around to look at the flower and smirked maliciously. She held out her hand at it, making Chrona look at her in bemusement and wonder. But his confusion didn't last for long. _

_He gasped in horror as the azure flower suddenly burst into flames, burning the petals and everything else into a charcoal pile. Medusa laughed in amusement and walked away, leaving a shaken Chrona standing there, crying and watching the flames melt away the crystal-clear vase._

* * *

Although it had happened a long time ago, Chrona still shivered after remembering the awful memory. But he found what he was looking for. "A hill near Shibusen.." he muttered. He looked out the window and saw a high, rocky hill with grass resting on the top; it was close to Death City, only a few miles away. "Now I can finally do something for Maka.." he thought happily. He hadn't noticed that a faint smile was plastered on his face, one that he hadn't had for years.

"Chrona? Where are you going? What's the hurry?" He stopped to see Justin, smiling and waving at him. Chrona pointed towards the hill and continued walking, but he was stopped by Justin again. "You shouldn't go," he insisted. "There's a squall heading this way, it would be dangerous for you to climb that hill." Chrona smiled faintly. "But it's for Maka," he muttered quietly and continued his journey.

He started climbing the rocky hill, but there were jagged pieces of bricks and stones in every angle, which made deep cuts in his hands. But he didn't give up, he was willing to do anything for Maka; this was no problem at all. To encourage him, he imagined her smiling face when he'll give it to her. "Maka's smile…" he whispered and carried on climbing.

Chrona felt something wet trickle down his fingers; it had begun to rain, the azure sky had turned a dark shade of grey. "Justin was right.." he thought. But he continued anyway, it was only a few more feet until he reached the top. It started raining heavier, flashes of lightning and rumbling thunder echoed throughout Death City. He was shivering from the freezing cold weather, his hands were starting to feel numb, but he gripped tightly onto the edges of rock, making his hands grow red with pain.

* * *

"Maka? What's wrong? You seem kinda dazed.." "Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Maka and Soul looked out the window silently, gazing at the heavy rain and dark grey sky. "I.. I think I'll go and see Chrona," she stated, heading for the door.

* * *

"The flower! Is that it?" Chrona stared at the beautiful ocean blue flower; there were a few of them on the hill but only one stood out, one that caught his attention. He plucked the flower out of the soil and gently stroked its petals. "How beautiful.." he murmured softly. The thunder rumbled and lightning flashed once more, causing him to jump up in surprise. "I'd better get going.." he thought to himself as he began to climb down.

"Chrona?" Maka stepped into the door and observed her surroundings; but the timid pink-haired boy was nowhere to be seen. "I saw him go outside.." Soul appeared beside her, his eyes piercing scarlet and slightly irritated. "Outside? But, there's a heavy storm! I've gotta go find him!" As she was about to run out of the door, he held onto her arm and stared at her silently. "Soul..?" He looked away and sighed, then let go of her arm. "Go.. Go and find him.." he muttered quietly.

"Ah!" Chrona slipped, the rain made the rocks wet and slippery and his hands could hardly hold onto them any longer. "No…" He pressed his fingers and nails against the rock that determined life and death; he certainly didn't want death. The choice wasn't his though; he'd made a risk, and the consequences were coming for him.

"Huh, I can't believe I'm going out of my way to check up on him.." Justin sighed as he walked into the wet, muddy forest; although it was raining heavily, it didn't seem to bother him, his headphones were on as usual. Not for long though.

* * *

"Chrona… where is he..?" Maka had searched through every corner in Death City and had gotten soaked from the heavy rain. She decided to take shelter for a while, just to make sure that she wouldn't get ill. The nearest place was the church so she rinsed her hair and stepped in.

"Hello…?"

She glanced around her surroundings and saw Justin, kneeling down beside something which seemed like a coffin.

"Justin…?"

He turned around, his hair and clothes were also soaked, but his expression seemed restless and gloomy, just like the rain.

"Is there something wrong..?" she asked concernedly as she walked over to him.

He got up and glanced down at the coffin silently; he couldn't speak, it was something that Maka had to see for herself.

She stood beside him and noticed that his headphones were nowhere to be seen, which was quite strange. She then glanced down at the coffin and gasped in horror.

"Chrona…!!!!"

She screamed in tears as she kneeled down in despair and shock, holding tightly onto the side of the coffin, finding it unbearable to accept the truth.

"Maka…." Justin looked down at her and reached out his hand.

She didn't even look back at him. "Don't.. please don't try to comfort me.."

He paused for a moment but continued. "Chrona told me to give you this.. In his last words."

She turned around to see that he was holding a flower in his hand.

A flower that made more tears roll down her cheeks.

A blue flower.


End file.
